


the truth come out

by dorkygabriel



Series: Casper the not so friendly ghost [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Keith is awkward, M/M, Modern AU, also shiro !! he makes an appearance finally!!, broganes, ghost au, ghost!keith, keith is a ghost, lowkey angst has arrived yall, shiro is a Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Keith tells Lance the truth, and he probably should've expected the results.(also the titles a meme bc i absolutely give up with titles i hate them)





	the truth come out

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo! 
> 
> i am back, and here with the start of the angst
> 
> this one isnt too bad, in my opinion the worst is yet to come lmao, but theres still some sad boys in this one
> 
> lowkey i regret this being a series rather than an actual fic lmao, but perhaps one day once i finish ill just rewrite it as a proper fic instead of just 1k word snippets lmao but oh well
> 
> enjoy!

Keith found that he began to feel a little bit awkward around Lance after the whole ordeal. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d heard in Lance’s head. There was the very positive thoughts _about him_ , and he definitely couldn’t keep his mind off of those ones. They did contribute to the awkwardness, too, because he suddenly stopped being able to function around Lance. But that wasn’t what he was the most bothered about.

Because there was the… other thoughts, the less positive ones. Instead of causing a warmth in his chest like the aforementioned ones, these broke his heart. And now he was awkward because he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t exactly go up to Lance and say ‘hey, I accidentally read your thoughts and now I know how deeply insecure you are. How can I help?’ but at the same time, Lance would probably get suspicious if he was suddenly nice to him. Despite both of these things, he knew he couldn’t just ignore it.

So, he decided he’d think of a way to help Lance. But until then, he really struggled to be a functioning human.. ghost… person, around him. He tried, but every so often Lance would make comments, unbeknownst to himself, that would just bring everything fresh back into Keith’s mind. Which usually led to Keith coming up with a quick excuse to leave, going off to have his gay crisis out of Lance’s view. This went on for a few days, and Keith knew he couldn’t keep this up forever. He decided to force himself to spend more than 5 minutes around Lance, because if he was avoiding him, he wasn’t going to be able to help him.

Which brought him to now, making an appearance at the apartment. His visit was unannounced, and true to his word, he arrived in the dining room. He looked around and couldn’t see Lance, getting ready to call out for him. Until a muffled sob caught his attention. Feeling a pull in his chest, he silently made his way through to Lance’s room. Plan be damned, Lance needed him.

In his room, Lance managed to spot the familiar glow of Keith illuminating his living room under his door. He quickly sniffed and rubbed his eyes to try and look more put together before he came in.

“Come to watch me sleep again?” He laughed weakly as Keith appeared in his room.

Of course, Keith didn’t buy it. He didn’t respond, instead he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Lance, who was a little confused by the action.

“Uh.. You alright there, buddy?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Lance..” Keith kept his voice soft. Truth be told, he really wasn’t sure how to comfort Lance. It’d been 30 years since he comforted anyone, and he wasn’t the best at it then. Still, with a plan or not, he was here now, so he had to do something. “I heard you.”

Lance sniffed once more, giving a bitter laugh and dropping his gaze. “Great. So, what, come to pity me?”

Keith only raised his hand, placing it gently against Lance’s cheek. He was cold to the touch, which wasn’t surprising, but it was welcomed against his warm skin and puffy eyes. He was, though, surprised he could feel Keith at all, but it was one of the best things he’s ever felt, sending a chill throughout his body. He lifted his gaze to meet Keith’s, trying and failing to read him.

“No.” Keith answered after a second of silence. “But.. I need to tell you something. That wasn’t all I heard.”

Lance’s expression quickly became perplexed, and a little bit anxious at the vagueness of it. “What do you mean?”

“The other day.. I forgot one of the side effects of possession.”

Lance just looked at him, silently waiting for him to explain. Keith sighed.

“I could hear your thoughts.” He looked down, feeling truly guilty.

Lance was silent. For the longest 30 seconds of Keith’s existence, Lance was silent. He was trying to figure out how to feel about that, and how to react. He could tell Keith feels bad, and maybe he really did forget, but that didn’t stop the pang of hurt hitting his chest. Nor did it stop the feeling of betrayal, almost, he felt. He wanted to believe that Keith wouldn’t do any of this with malicious intent, wouldn’t think any differently of him, and wouldn’t use it against him, and while most of him did believe that.. There was the small part of the back of his brain that kept nagging him with those thoughts, and it hurt. A lot.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He finally broke the silence, though his voice was barely above a whisper.

Keith looked up again. “I would’ve, I promise. I really forgo-”

“No, Keith. Why didn’t you tell me after?”

He bit his lip. “I didn’t know.. How to.”

Lance narrowed his eyes, his emotions taking over. Whether it was out of defense or hurt, he lashed out. “What, didn’t know how to tell me how pathetic I am? I already fucking know, Keith!”

While Keith was too shocked to respond, Lance’s face fell. “Is.. Is this why you’ve been avoiding me? Finally realised what I’m really like and wanted out?”

Keith’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “No, Lance! It’s nothing like that!”

Lance just moved away from Keith and turned his back to him. “Out.”

Keith’s hand fell to his lap when Lance moved. He sighed, but he didn’t make any attempt to leave.

“Didn’t you hear me? Get out.”

“Lance-”

“Leave before I get rid of you for real, Keith.”

It was an empty threat. Lance knew it was an empty threat. Keith knew it was an empty threat. But he still complied, disappearing and leaving Lance alone in his dark room. Kind of. He lingered for a moment. Clearly he didn’t get through to Lance, arguably he made it worse, actually. He wanted to fix it, but he knew he couldn’t do that right now. He needed to let Lance be angry with him, and then let him forgive him.

“I know you’re still there. Fuck off.” Lance lay back down in his bed, curling in on himself.

Keith tried not to let that sting too much. He took one last, longing look at Lance, wishing nothing more than to be able to just take away all of his hurting. But he couldn’t. So he gave Lance what he wanted, instead. With a frown, he closed his eyes and disappeared from the room.

When he opened his eyes again, he was back where he’d been spending most of his time while avoiding Lance. Shiro’s house. Well, Shiro’s old house. He was a ghost, too. In fact, he was the only person from Keith’s life who he knew had also stayed on Earth as a ghost, and he only died about ten years after Keith had. And since no one has moved into his house since, he’s there for most of the time, and Keith visits a lot. He was there before everything happened tonight, so when Shiro saw him appear, he raised an eyebrow.

“Back already?”

Keith began pacing across the room in front of him. “I messed up, Shiro. I messed up so bad.”

“Is this about the mind reading thing?”

Keith stopped pacing and looked at him, nodding his head. “I told him.”

“How did he take it?”

“Awfully.” Keith sighed and sat down next to Shiro. “He’s upset with me.”

Shiro just stared at him, knowing he was probably overthinking that. “What did he say, _exactly_?”

“He wanted to know why I didn’t tell him after, and then yelled at me, and then told me to fuck off.”

“Why did he yell?”

“Because he thinks I’m avoiding him because of his thoughts.”

“You kind of are.”

Keith groaned. “Yeah, but not like he thinks I am. I don’t think he’s realised how awkward I am yet.”

Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It sounds like he’s more embarrassed than mad, Keith. He probably just wants you to be there for him.”

“He told me to fuck off and threatened me, Shiro!”

“Did he really mean it?”

Keith just sighed. He knew the threat was empty, and if he actually thinks back, Lance did seem more defensive than angry. He didn’t know how Shiro always managed to be right and know what he needed to hear, but he was always thankful for it.

“Exactly.”

“I’m no good at this! I’ve never been good at this, you know that. What do I do?”

“Go to him. Not now, but in the morning. Let him sleep on it, then have a calmer, more rational conversation about it all.”

“Alright. Yeah, that sounds good.”

Keith spent the rest of the night at Shiro’s. He was one of his closest friends when he was alive, and if any of the people he knew had to be a ghost, he was glad it was Shiro. Which was why he was thankful he was still with him now, 30 years later. He really was like an older brother to him, and he knew everything about being a ghost and being stuck on Earth would’ve been 100x harder without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro The Hero (i was gonna say shiro to the rescue but shrug, rhyme is better) but yes hes a good and he knows when keef is being a lowkey drama queen sdjfskj
> 
> also! i have a discord server if any of yall want to join: https://discord.gg/dkf8Ywe (I originally created it for another fic of mine, team voltron texting, but its p much just a general voltron server now lmao, we're a big family and id love yall to join if u want <3)
> 
> anywAY,
> 
> as usual, comments and kudos would be super appreciated <3
> 
> (edit: oof i realised the,, worst grammar mistake possibly on this site, ive changed it now but if you had to witness that im So Sorry lmao, this is why you dont write at 3am while sleep deprived without proof reading!)


End file.
